Un correspondant d'enfer
by Ledilettant
Summary: Et si les rôles étaient inversés entre Lelouch et CC qu'il était le démon et elle l'étudiante dépassée par les événements. Lorsqu'elle reçoit un antique grimoire ayant appartenu à son ancêtre, CC ne se doute pas que sa vie en sera boulversée.
1. Chapter 1

**Royaume de France en l'an de grâce 1647**

- Comtesse Cagliostro vous êtes reconnu coupable des chefs d'accusation suivants : hérésie, sorcellerie, participation à des sabbats et à des messes noires, fornication avec le démon, pratique de la magie noire…

Les murs de pierre de la salle étaient recouverts de tentures noires et les flambeaux laissaient l'endroit dans une semi obscurité ce qui avait valu à ce tribunal le nom de chambre ardente. L'accusée était une magnifique femme d'une trentaine d'années au port noble qui bien qu'enchaînée et encadrée par deux solides gaillard en tenue ecclésiastique, ne semblait nullement troublée par le réquisitoire prononcé à son encontre, et jouait négligemment avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux verts.

- Au vu des preuves accablantes et étant donné que vous n'avez pas cherché à nier vos pratiques diaboliques, je vous condamne en vertu de l'autorité conféré à ce tribunal par notre sainte mère l'église à être brûlée vive sur la place publique.

Le juge sentit que son collègue de droite tirait sur sa manche

- quoi qu'y a-t-il ?

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

- Comment vous êtes sur ? En personne ?

Nouveau murmure

- Je vois. Il semble comtesse que certaines personnes en haut lieu veillent sur vous. Votre peine est commuée en emprisonnement à vie. Vous prendrez le voile et ferez retraite au couvent de sainte Marie Madeleine où la prière et le renoncement sauveront peut-être votre âme. Quand à vos biens, terres et titres, ils sont confisqués au profit du saint siège, ainsi soit-il amen.

**Plusieurs siècles plus tard Japon**

Cécile ou CC comme l'appelait ses amis était une étudiante ordinaire, enfin disons que son caractère lunatique, ses cheveux naturellement verts (il lui avait fallu du temps pour convaincre ses professeurs qu'il s'agissait de leur couleur naturelle et non d'une coloration) son régime alimentaire à base de pizza et sa collection d'objets cheese-kun étaient des excentricités acceptables.

Elle étudiait au Lycée Ashford où elle tenait le rôle de vice-présidente du conseil des élèves, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était la «victime » préférée de la présidente Milly Ashford. Elle menait somme toute une existence normale et en était pleinement satisfaite jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux colis vienne bouleverser son quotidien.

- Bonjour mademoiselle un colis pour vous contre une petite signature.

CC réceptionna le colis et signa machinalement en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir, le Cheese kun géant qu'elle avait commandé n'était pas censé arriver avant deux semaines, et de toute façon la taille du paquet ne correspondait pas. Elle déchira le papier kraft qui l'emballait pour révéler un livre et une lettre.

_«Mlle _

_Suite à la découverte dans nos archives du procès-verbal de la condamnation pour sorcellerie de votre aïeule la comtesse Cassandra Cagliostro, nous vous restituons les biens matériels lui appartenant encore en notre possession._

_Puisse le seigneur vous avoir en sa sainte garde. »_

- Une sorcière dans la famille ? Original.

Elle reporta son regard sur le livre, il s'agissait d'un lourd volume relié de cuir sombre et dont émanait étrangement une certaine chaleur.

CC le ramena avec elle dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait pour l'étudier plus en détail. Les pages en vélin étaient ornées de riches enluminures aux motifs fantasmagoriques, créatures mi-homme mi-animaux, astres grimaçants…Le texte était rédigé en latin, langue dans laquelle, elle avait quelques notions (ses parents l'avaient obligés à prendre cette option bien qu'elle n'ai jamais compris l'utilité de savoir parler une langue dont les derniers représentants ait été transformé en ornements de jardin par un volcan). Elle lut à voie haute

Toi qui lis ces lignes…pacti cum incubus …minister… sanguis…

Le sens du texte était obscur, il était question d'un serviteur et d'un contrat ensanglanté, ou d'un serviteur en sang qui passait un contrat ou autre chose, et que signifiait incubus ? Un cube ? Non elle était à peu près sûre que non. CC regretta de n'avoir pas été plus attentive en cours c'est alors qu'elle vit au bas de la page une tâche brune qui à bien y regarder pouvait être du sang séché peut-être même celui de la comtesse pensa-t-elle. Pris d'un élan subit elle se mordit la lèvre au sang passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'apposa ensanglanté en bas de la page.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. _Evidemment qu'il ne se passe rien, à quoi tu t'attendais CC _? Soudain elle se rendit compte que le temps s'était couvert alors que le ciel était encore bleu il y a à peine une minute, puis les appareils électriques s'emballèrent, la télévision changeait constamment de chaîne, ensuite ce fut les chiens du quartier qui se mirent à hurler à la mort. Et lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau le livre, elle vit le sang être absorbée par les lettres qui se mirent à luire d'un éclat écarlate et changèrent de forme pour figurer sur la page d'étranges symboles et pentagrammes.

Ca y est je me souviens maintenant incubus veut dire démon je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose.

Il y eu comme une explosion lumineuse et une puissante odeur de souffre, comme si quelqu'un avait fait tirer un feu d'artifice dans son appartement. Suffocante CC chercha la fenêtre à tâtons. Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau respire et voir normalement, tout était redevenu normal, le soleil était réapparu, les lampes et la télé fonctionnait de nouveau normalement, les chiens s'étaient calmés, quand au livre les mots étaient à leur place comme s'ils n'avaient jamais bougés.

Bon. Ce dit CC. Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle, quelqu'un à du jeter un pétard par la fenêtre ou alors les champignons sur ma pizza étaient hallucinogènes.

Elle échafaudait d'autres hypothèses lorsqu'une voie de baryton derrière elle la fit sursauter.

- Vous m'avez invoqué ?

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et si les rôles étaient inversés entre Lelouch et CC. Le plus dur, c'est CC à qui il faut penser non plus comme une sorcière immortelle, mais comme une étudiante ordinaire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**


	2. Chapter 2

CC se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'origine de la voix.

L'origine en question était de sexe masculin, devait avoir 17 ans peut-être 19, avait un visage glabre des traits fins, presque féminin encadré par des cheveux ailes de corbeau, le teint pâle, des yeux couleur d'améthyste. Il était vêtu d'un pourpoint de velours noir court aux manches fendues qui laissaient voir une chemise blanche bouffante, de haut de chausses assorties et de bottes de cuir hautes qui retombaient au bas du genoux.  
Mais ce qui retint son attention plus que sa tenue tout droit sortie d'un documentaire sur la renaissance italienne, ce fut la paire de cornes incurvée comme celle des bélier (quoique les siennes paraissent avoir été lustrées avec soin) qui ornait sa tête.

Elle le fixait encore lorsqu'il réitéra sa questio

- Est-ce vous qui m'avez convoqué ?

- Euh… oui ?

- Alors permettez-moi de présenter. Il fit une courbette. Mon nom est Lelouch Lamperouge prince du 9em cercle des enfers à votre service, commandez et j'obéirais maîtresse. Maîtresse… ?

- CC. S'entendit-elle répondre d'une toute petite voix

_Réfléchis, CC, c'est sûrement une farce, une caméra cachée, à tous les coups c'est Milly qui est derrière tout ça. Très bien jouons le jeu._

- Parfait dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Je souhaite que tu fasse apparaître une pizza tomate-poivrons-brocolis-champignons-ananas-chorizo-cheddar-fraises avec suppléments d'anchois et olives vertes taille XXL sur cette table et sur le champ.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil

- Pardon maîtresse mais j'ai du mal comprendre, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que vous aviez demandé une pizza.

- C'est bien ça une pizza à moins que cela ne dépasse vos compétences prince ?

- Le ton sur lequel elle prononça son titre était chargé de sarcasmes. Il garda cependant un sourire de façade.

- Je pourrai vous couvrir d'or et joyaux à faire pâlir d'envie une reine, vous rendre si irrésistible que les hommes se damneraient pour un sourire de vous, ou encore si tel était votre désir faire apparaître sur votre table les mets les plus rares et les plus raffinés, alors que vous répète encore une fois la question, êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ?

-Mais parfaitement. Répondit CC qui voyait dans la reluctance de Lelouch la confirmation de ses soupçons, ils ne s'attendaient sans soute pas à ce genre de demande et devaient être bien embêtés en coulisse.

- Demander à un démon de ma classe d'exaucer un désir aussi minable, c'est du gâchis. Enfin c'est vous qui voyez, c'est votre âme après tout.

Il claqua des doigts et sur la table se matérialisa une pizza de d'un mètre de diamètre recouverte de tous les ingrédients improbables cités par CC qui en resta bouche bée.

- Mais alors vous êtes un vrai démon ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Les cornes ? Les manifestations surnaturelles et l'odeur de souffre ? Evidemment que je suis un démon.

CC ne répondit pas, son cerveau était encore en train d'essayer d'appréhender la situation

- Personnellement l'odeur de souffre, je n'y tiens pas, mais les gens ont l'air d'y tenir. Une fois je suis apparu accompagné de l'odeur de rose et de bois de santal, et bien croyez-le ou non les gens avaient l'air déçus.

- Une seconde, une seconde vous avez parlé de mon âme.

- Eh bien oui j'exauce trois de vos désirs en échange de votre âme. Il soupira. Vendre son âme pour ça, la bêtise des humains me surprendra toujours.

- Vendre mon âme ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien oui c'est inscrit sur le contrat que vous avez signé. Vous n'avez quand même pas signé sans l'avoir lu au moins ? Vous n'avez pas été stupide à ce point ?

- Et comment j'aurai pu savoir? Il est rédigé en latin.

- Mais enfin tout le monde parle latin au 17 em siècle.

- Oui mais on est au 21em siècle.

- Oh !! Il regarda autour de lui, vit la télévision, la cuisine équipée, les voitures par la fenêtre…Hum il semble que les choses aient bien changées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai été invoqué.

- Alors pour mon âme ?

- Pour votre ? Ah oui pardon, eh bien que voulez-vous, vous avez signé, vous avez signé, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Désolé.

- Et si je ne fais pas trois vœux ?

- Ah non vous n'allez pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Vous avez passé un pacte avec le diable sans le savoir, c'est fâcheux certes, mais maintenant assumez et faîtes vos deux souhaits restants.

- Non !!

- Quoi non ?

- Je ne vous demanderais plus rien.

- Plus rien ?

- Plus rien.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne voulez pas ?

- Non

- Je vois.

Il se dirigea vers le sofa dans lequel il se laissa tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Eh bien ça me parait clair non ? Je m'installe ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait vos deux derniers vœux.


	3. Chapter 3

- mais enfin tu ne peux pas rester.

- Si tu fais tes souhaits, je pars.

- Hors de question.

- Alors je reste.

Ca ne menait à rien, et la discussion tournait en rond, CC se massa les tempes.

- Alors dis moi qu'est-ce que cette lanterne magique ?

- Lanterne magique ? Oh la télévision ! Et bien c'est…

- Elle passa ainsi l'heure suivante à expliquer le fonctionnement des différents appareils à Lelouch qui se déclara impressionné par la capacité des humains à pallier leur absence de pouvoirs magiques.

- Tu vois en appuyant sur ce bouton, on réchauffe la nourriture et… Oh mon dieu !!

Lelouch tiqua

- Je vais être en retard au lycée, le prof va me tuer.

- Elle rassembla ses affaires à la hâte les fourrant pêle-mêle dans son sac.

- Désolé mais je dois partir, on reprendra cette conversation à mon retour, je dois aller en cours.

- En cours ? Voila qui semble intéressant, je devrais peut-être venir.

- NON tu restes ici bien sagement et tu ne fais pas de bêtises d'accord ?

Elle partit sans attendre sa réponse laissant le démon en plan seul dans l'appartement. Il regarda autour de lui et déclara :

- Bon, et bien trouvons à nous occuper.

Il fit le tour des lieux, ouvrit les placards, fouilla les tiroirs (quels étranges sous-vêtements, il doit y avoir une crise du textile à cette époque), regarda un moment la télé, fit une brève incursion dans le frigo(qu'est-ce- que cette boisson rouge et blanche du soda ? Slurpss hum surprenant) feuilleta quelques magazines…

Il s'avisa que CC avait laissé son déjeuner sur le comptoir, il hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir puis il eu un sourire diabolique

- Ce serait impardonnable que de laisser ma maîtresse mourir de faim, elle ne serait plus en état de faire ses souhaits, il est donc de mon devoir de le lui apporter.

Sur ce il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un léger parfum de rose et de bois de santal.

- Alors CC si tu nous disais ce qui t'a mis en retard ce matin.

La matinée était finie et CC et le conseil des élèves (Milly, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphémia, Nina, Kallen, Gino) s'étaient rassemblés pour le déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Rivalz

- Mais nous nous avons très envie d'entendre. Intervint Milly. Alors dis-nous comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Pardon ?

- CC, CC, CC tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, il y a un garçon la dessous, je le sens ?

- CC a un petit ami ?

- Non Euphie je n'ai pas de petit ami et toi Suzaku tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche avant de dire quelque chose de stupide. J'aimerais pouvoir manger tranquille et… Oh c'est pas vrai j'ai oublié mon repas.

- Tu veux un morceau du mien ?

- C'est gentil Shirley, mais je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria, ce sera aussi simple.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria elle surprit un groupe d'étudiantes en pleine conversation

- Tu as vu ce garçon là-bas ? Tu crois que c'est un mannequin ?

- Il y a peut-être un tournage, ça doit être un acteur.

- Il est plutôt mignon en tout cas

- Il est peut-être perdu.

- On devrait lui proposer notre aide

CC se retourna pour voir le garçon en question et horreur, c'était Lelouch. Elle ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, elle fonça dans sa direction l'attrapa par le bras l'entraîna à l'écart et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais t'avoir dis de rester à la maison.

- Tout à l'heure tu voulais que je parte, maintenant que j'y reste, je finis par m'y perdre.

- Lelouuuuuch

- Tu as oublié ton déjeuner, j'ai cru bien faire en te l'apportant, je suis désolé si je t'ai causé du tort.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère, trop pour l'être vraiment.

- Ou sont passées tes cornes ? Et une seconde d'où sortent ces vêtements

Il semblait avoir voulu rattraper son retard sur la mode et s'être arrêté au 19em siècle. Il était à présent revêtu d'une redingote noire et d'une chemise à jabot blanche. On aurait dit un lord anglais.

- Je les fais apparaître à partir des illustrations qui traînaient chez toi JP-Fashion je crois, quand aux cornes, je les ai dissimulées, simples tours de passe-passe, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus discret comme ça .Vous autres humains réagissaient souvent mal vis-à-vis des cornes.

- Ecoute c'est gentil de ta part mais maintenant il faut que tu t'en aille avant que quelqu'un ne te…

- Houhou CC !!

_Milly et les autres catastrophe_

- On ne te voyais pas revenir alors on est parti à ta recherche. Oup on vous dérange peut-être.

CC se rendit compte que d'un point de vue extérieur, leur position était équivoque, elle fit un bond en arrière.

- Non pas du tout

- Alors c'est lui le petit ami secret ?

- Non c'est_… Un démon qui veux mon âme à tout prix ? Trouve autre chose._ Lelouch, mon correspondant, euh de,

- Du neuvième cercl…

- Du neuvième arrondissement de Paris, voila c'est ça mon correspondant français. _Est-ce qu'ils vont gober ça ?_

- Oh un français j'adore la France s'extasia Shirley

Lelouch se fendit d'un baisemain « Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance »_ en français dans le texte. _La rouquine était aux anges.

- Alors comme ça tu es le correspondant de CC ? Et où habites-tu ?

- Il habite…

- CC a proposé de m'héberger chez elle pour toute la durée de mon séjour

- Et tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Il se tourna vers une CC décomposée et dit avec un grand sourire.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.


End file.
